A New Year
by macrollins
Summary: Steve made a promise to the new year and he will fulfill that promise.


Catherine picked up her suitcase, put away her clothes, and left everything ready to return to Hawaii. She had gone to spend Christmas with Steve and it was very special for both of them.

"Steve, being with you again was wonderful. You don't know how you made me so happy," Catherine thought as she closed the suitcase.

Catherine promised Steve that she would be with him at New Year's party.

"All set for tomorrow!" She said with a smile.

Her phone rang and she saw Steve's picture on the screen.

Catherine smiled.

"Hello, sailor!"

"Hello Cath! So are you really coming tomorrow? Can I wait for you at the airport?"

"Yes, you can wait for me at the airport because I look forward to see you. I already miss you so much," Catherine told Steve.

"No chance for you to get there early?" He asked.

"No, I really need to submit my report tomorrow. But I'm just going to deliver this and then I'm going to the airport. I'm very happy, Steve. Very very happy!"

"What is the reason for such happiness?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"You! Only you. You make me happy when you look at me, when you kiss me, when you ..."

"Stop, please. You're on speakerphone, Cath," Steve said, interrupting her.

"Hello, Catherine," Danny said smiling.

"Oh my God! Really? Hello, Danny," Catherine said.

"Junior, Tani, Lou and Jerry are here too," Steve said smiling.

"Hello guys! It's all right. I can't hide from anybody that I love this man, I can't hide it. You guys can see it in the light of my eyes."

"See you tomorrow, Cath," Steve said.

"Okay, sailor. But call me later, no speakerphone, please. Goodbye everyone! See you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodbye, Catherine!"

"I was curious. What was she going to say?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't matter to you, Danny. It's just between me and her," Steve said, and he was embarrassed.

Tani and Junior looked at each other and both laughed, remembering the clothes scattered around the house on Christmas Day. Steve never knew they were there that day.

"Why are you guys laughing? Is it missing what to do? I think I'll send you two to help patrol the streets today," Steve told Tani and Júnior.

"Sorry!" Junior said.

"And about you, Tani?" Steve asked.

"Sorry, boss."

"Great, subject closed," Steve said.

At the end of the day Steve went home. He was looking forward to Catherine's return to New Year's party. They had agreed to be together whenever possible without demanding too much from each other.

"Just be happy until you can take the next step," Steve said to himself, and taked the ring he had bought for her.

Catherine was anxiously waiting for him to call her again. Since Christmas, they were talking on the phone every day.

Catherine couldn't wait and made a video call.

Steve saw that she was calling and put away the ring.

"Hey, I was hoping you call me."

"Sorry, Cath. I just got home."

"Do you want me to call you later?" She asked.

"No. We can talk now. You look very beautiful today, you know that?" He said.

"It's because I'm happy. You could have told me earlier that I was on speaker phone. I almost finished the sentence."

"I think I know what you were going to say. It was good that you didn't finish the sentence. That would be embarrassing," he said with a smile.

Steve took off his shirt and laid in bed.

"Are you teasing me, sailor? That's not fair, I'm so far away now," Catherine told him.

"No. I'd rather tease you when you're around. Are you still in San Francisco?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll stay here until tomorrow. Tell me about your day," Catherine said. They talked for a long time and both were counting the time to be together.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cath. Good night."

"Good night, Steve. See you tomorrow."

The next day Catherine picked up her suitcase, picked up the reports on her work, and went to the office.

Catherine handed the report to her superior and took a cab to the airport.

Catherine was distracted, thinking of Steve and didn't realize how slow the traffic was.

"Why are we so slow?" She asked the driver.

"I think some accident happened."

"Oh no! My flight leaves in 2 hours," Catherine was worried.

Time was passing and Catherine was getting nervous.

"Now the traffic is completely stopped and I can't get another way," the driver told her.

Catherine glanced at her watch. Her flight would leave for Hawaii in an hour.

"I'll stay here. How much do I owe you?" Catherine asked the driver.

"The airport is still too far for you to walk," he told her.

"But if I stay here, I have no chance to catch my flight," she answered.

Catherine gave the driver the money, wished him a Happy New Year, got her suitcase and got out of the taxi.

She walked quickly toward the airport, but many people had the same idea.

"I need to talk to Steve," she thought, and picked-up the phone.

Someone bumped into her, causing her cell phone to fall out of her hand and be crushed by a car.

"Oh my Gosh! Not!"

Steve was at home, preparing to receive her well. He changed the sheets and put clean towels for her in the closet. He was happy.

Catherine arrived at the airport and saw her plane taking off.

"Damn it! Steve will be so disappointed with me!"

At the agreed time, Steve was waiting at the airport anxiously for her.

When the plane arrived and the passengers disembarked, Steve searched for her and didn't see her.

"Cath, I can't believe you did this to me!" Steve thought disappointed.

Steve tried to call her several times but was unsuccessful. He still waited for the next flight, but she didn't come either.

Steve arrived at the restaurant, where Kamekona had prepared the party for the whole of Ohana.

Danny saw him coming alone and disappointed.

"Where's Catherine, Steve?"

"She didn't come, Danny. I don't understand. We promised each other that we would start the year together, and she didn't come."

"I'm so sorry, Steve. But something may have happened," Danny said.

"And why doesn't she call me? Steve said.

"I don't know," Danny said.

Steve was sitting down, discouraged, when he received a call from an unknown number. He thought about not answering, but it could be something important.

"McGarrett!"

"Steve, forgive me!"

"Cath? But this is not your phone number."

"No, it's not. I'm using a borrowed phone. Steve, I missed the flight because of a road accident, I also lost my phone and missed the opportunity to start the new year with you. I'm so sorry!"

"So are you still on the Continent?" He asked.

"No, I'm in Maui. I got a vacancy on the flight to Maui, but I'll not be able to get to you before the year starts."

"Cath, stay where you're. I'll pick you up!"

"How so, Steve?"

He didn't answer and hung up the phone.

"Where are you going to look for her?" Danny asked after heard the end of the conversation.

"On Maui. I need to talk to Kamekona."

"Wait a minute, Steve. You're not thinking about going there by helicopter at this time, are you?"

"No, Danny. I'm not thinking of going. I've already decided that I'll."

Steve arrived at the airport, and found her sitting alone.

"Cath!" He called her.

Catherine got up and ran to him while

fireworks were already announcing the New year.

"You really came to get me, love of my life," she said with a smile.

"Yes, we are starting the new year together. And this will be the best year of our lives. Happy New Year, Cath!"

"Happy New Year, sailor!"


End file.
